Camilla
Camilla (カミラ, Kamira) is the youngest child of Eden and Undertaker. Her older siblings are Maria, Rosalie, Xander, Anastasia and Max. Appearance Camilla has bobbed platinum blonde wavy hair, pale skin and her mother’s bright green eyes, which are covered with small dark glasses. She wears a cream frilled gown with a light pink rose pattern, light pink boots an a small cream bonnet with a pink bow. She has the physicality of a toddler and also always seem to carry her white stuffed toy dog who appears to be an Old English sheepdog. Personality Camilla is a carefree yet somewhat skittish toddler who can captivate anyone with her cute demeanour and is sheltered by her family immensely. She has a questioning, happy and playful personality though some habits of hers indicate that she isn’t quite normal, like her creepy laugh and being quite affectionate to people she’s just met. History Camilla has grown up asking questions about the world around her, though never doubting her safety and she was always sheltered from bad things by her family. She was born blind thanks to her mother’s eyes and has grown up close to Max who always wants to take care of her. Plot Red Butler Arc When Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, Angelina Dalles, and Grell Sutcliff enter his funeral parlour, Max greets Ciel cheerfully, while Camilla thanks them for coming. Undertaker informs them that there is a certain commonality among all the murdered prostitutes, but he demands compensation before he will reveal the crucial detail. When Lau asks him how much money he wants, Undertaker vigorously approaches him and Anastasia tells him that Undertaker nor Eden care for Queen Victoria's money. Eden and Undertaker then state that they only have one requirement: show them a "first-rate laugh"—in other words, make them laugh hysterically, which is a common trait that they hold dear. While this is happening Xander and Anastasia take Max and Camilla into the back of the shop. Circus Arc Several days later, Undertaker and his family observe the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar. Rosalie mumbles about Ciel’s lie and says that he tarnishes his family’s name while Eden and Undertaker play with lockets. (On one locket, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) Undertaker says that he had warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and he states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late. Eden says that his time comes near again and again and that he is “as stubborn as those before him” and that he “really is a dog” in her eyes. Maria wonders aloud what could be so important to risk your life for a monarch and Xander says he doesn’t understand either and wonders whether they’ll ever know why “they” do this. They then all smile and Anastasia say he never really did care for anything but that ring and Undertaker and Eden ask Ciel if that’s correct and Xander, Anastasia, Max and Camilla all giggle forebodingly, the light of the fire illuminating their faces and their glowing chartreuse phosphorescent or bright green eyes in Eden and Camilla’s case are seen in the night. Quotes (To Ciel Phantomhive) “Thank you for visiting!” Trivia * In art of a younger Max and a baby Camilla, it was revealed that Max has always been the closest to Camilla. * She is implied to be Undertaker’s favourite. * She apparently has a like for sweet things. * Due to her blindness, she hates crowds and lots of noise and gets confused if somebody wears unusual clothes. Category:Females